1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pad for supporting a notebook computer on a user's lap and more particularly, to a cooler pad for notebook computer, which comprises a soft pad having an accommodation space cut through the top and bottom sides, and two cover plates covered to the top and bottom sides of the accommodation space to hold down a cooling fan in the accommodation space for causing currents of air to carry heat away from the notebook computer been supported on the soft pad.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of technology, many different types of computers including desktop computers and notebook computers have been created and have appeared on the market. For the advantage of high mobility, notebook computers are intensively used by people nowadays. The casing of a notebook computer is normally made of magnesium-aluminum alloy for quick dissipation of heat. The IC board and other major component parts of a notebook computer are gathered in the bottom side. When a notebook computer is started up, a big amount of thermal energy is soon gathered is the bottom side. Therefore, a notebook computer generally has heat sink, cooling fan, heat pipe or like means mounted therein for quick dissipation of waste heat. When a heat sink and a heat pipe are used in a notebook computer, they are kept in direct contact with the magnesium-aluminum alloy casing of the notebook computer. By means of utilizing the broad surface area of the magnesium-aluminum alloy casing, the total heat dissipation surface area is relatively increased, enhancing heat dissipation efficiency.
Further, there are commercial notebook cooling pads for supporting and cooling a notebook computer. These notebook cooling pads commonly have a rigid frame structure that holds a cooling fan or cooler module on the inside for cooling the supported notebook computer. Because of rigid frame structure, these notebook cooling pads are commonly used to support a notebook computer on a desk or table. There are commercial soft notebook pads for use to support a notebook computer on a user's lap. These soft notebook pads are comfortable in use. However, the soft structure of the pad is not suitable for the positioning of a cooling fan. Therefore, these soft notebook pads are simply used to support a notebook computer on a user's lap, they cannot dissipate heat from the supported notebook computer.